The Evil Spirit
by Stormchaser4ever
Summary: When Zuko fall deathly ill, he finds himself in the Spirit World
1. Chapter 1

"Good," Iroh said as he watched his nephew practice his firebending. Zuko kyied as he shot a wave of fire at one of the soldiers. "More power, Prince Zuko. Draw your power from your breath." The soldier shot two simultaneous fire blasts at Zuko. Zuko ducked out of the way of the first. Standing up, he suddenly felt a wave of dizziness overcome him. He blinked and then was hit with the second blast. He flew backward and fell onto his back.

"Prince Zuko! Sorry sir," the soldier exclaimed running up.

"It's okay, Li," Zuko said sitting up. Iroh raised an eyebrow at this. Zuko would have yelled at the soldier to be more careful and would never use their first names. "You can go back to your duties," Zuko said waving him off.

Iroh walked up to his nephew and asked, "Are you alright, Prince Zuko?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask," Zuko asked as he rose to his feet.

"You did not avoid the second blast. You are usually agile. Is something troubling you?"

The dizziness returned and Zuko tried to push it out of his mind. "I'm fine," he lied, looking out at the sea. "I must've gotten up to fast, that's all." Iroh looked at Zuko, concern never leaving his face. Zuko turned back and faced Iroh. "I'm going to go to my quarters. Notify me when you hear any news about the Avatar." Iroh nodded and Zuko walked off the deck. He walked down a corridor and turned to the right. He headed down another corridor and stopped midway. Zuko opened the hatch to his room, entered and closed the door. He leaned his back against the door and closed his eyes. Still feeling dizzy, Zuko stumbled toward his desk. Suddenly the room began to spin. Zuko swayed and then fell forward onto the deck.

The captain stood in the tower and peered out through the large, glass window. He yawned and the turned to the helmsman. "Turn five degrees to starboard," the captain ordered.

"Aye sir," the helmsman answered as he turned the wheel slightly to the right.

The captain turned back to the window and sighed. He then spotted the Avatar's Sky Bison on the horizon. "Helmsman! Maintain the current heading," the captain directed, and then turned to Li, "you inform Prince Zuko that we've found the Avatar."

Li nodded and left the bridge. He headed down the stairs and walked don the corridor. He stopped by Zuko's room and knocked lightly on the bulkhead door. When he got no answer he hesitantly knocked again. Getting no response, Li took a deep breath and opened the door. Li peered inside and gasped. Zuko was lying face down on the floor. Li ran over to him and shook him. "Prince Zuko?" When Zuko didn't stir, Li ran out into the corridor and ran down it. Turning the corner, he banged into Iroh. "General Iroh!"

Iroh looked at Li with a raised eyebrow, "Why are you running?"

"It's Prince Zuko, sir. There's something wrong with him!"

Iroh saw the distraught look on Li's face and his heart leapt into his throat, as he ran toward Zuko's room. He ran into the room and saw him on the floor. "Zuko," Iroh exclaimed as he ran to his nephew's side. Zuko groaned as Iroh rolled him onto his back, but did not stir. Iroh then noticed that Zuko was sweating and deathly pale. He put his hand to Zuko's forehead and quickly pulled it back.

"Is he alright, sir," Li asked from the door way.

"He has an intense fever. Help me get his armour off," Iroh said as he sat him up. After they removed his armour and shirt, they laid him down on his bed. Iroh covered him and turned to Li. "I need some fresh water and a towel." Li nodded and hurried out.

"Uncle?"

Iroh turned to see Zuko looking up at him with dull, fevered eyes. Iroh looked down at him concerned and asked, "Why didn't you tell me that you weren't feeling well?"

"I thought it was nothing," Zuko said and then sat up and started coughing into his fist.

"It doesn't sound like nothing to me," Iroh said uneasily, "you sound terrible!"

When the coughing fit subsided, Zuko laid back down and shivered. "Can I have a warmer blanket, uncle?"

Iroh regarded his nephew with sudden alarm. He already was covered in sheets and a heavy comforter. "You are still cold?" Zuko nodded. Iroh walked over to the closet and grabbed another blanket.

"Thanks, uncle," Zuko said as Iroh draped the blanket over him. Zuko shut his eyes and shivered slightly.

Li returned, accompanied by another soldier. "Here sir," Li said as he placed the basin on the night stand table. "Being as it's breakfast time, I had the cook make a bowl of soup," Li said, "I hope that it helps."

Iroh smiled and said, "That was very thoughtful, thank you." The other soldier handed the bowl to Iroh.

"I hope the Prince gets well soon," Li said as he and the other soldier turned and left.

'_So do I,_' Iroh thought to himself. "Zuko," Iroh said, gently shaking his nephew. Zuko opened his eyes and Iroh helped him sit up. "Try to eat something. It will keep up your strength," Iroh said. Iroh pulled over the stool by the desk and fed him the soup.

After a couple of spoons, Zuko said, "I can't eat anymore."

'_He hardly ate anything,_' Iroh thought as he looked down in the bowl. He placed it aside and said, "I'll save it in case you want it later."

"Thanks uncle," Zuko said as he laid back down.

Iroh grabbed the hand towel and dipped it into the water. He wrung it out and then placed it to Zuko's forehead. "Get some rest." Zuko closed his eyes and then wave of nausea hit him full force. His stomach began to turn into knots. Zuko clenched his teeth, knowing what was coming. He then sat up suddenly, startling Iroh. "Zuko? What the matter," Iroh asked startled.

"I don't feel well," Zuko said and then threw off the covers and ran out of the room. Iroh rose from the stool and ran after him. He found Zuko across the corridor in the bathroom. He was kneeling, bent over one of the toilets, vomiting. Iroh rubbed Zuko's back in soothing circles as he continued to retch.

When Zuko had finished, he flushed the toilet and leaned his head on the lid. Iroh walked over to the sink and grabbed a hand towel. He ran it under cool water from the sink and wrung it out. He returned to Zuko's side and wiped his face and mouth. He then helped him to his feet. "Come on. You should lie down."

"I'm sorry uncle," Zuko murmured, leaning shakily against his uncle.

"For what," Iroh asked supporting his nephew.

"I'm just a burden. No wonder why my father hates me."

"You are not a burden, Zuko. Why would you think that," Iroh asked as they started for the door.

"I love you Uncle Iroh," Zuko said and then his body slumped forward.

Iroh's heart skipped a beat as he gently laid his nephew onto the floor. "Zuko! Can you hear me? Zuko," Iroh exclaimed shaking him.

Getting no response, Iroh laid his head to his chest. Suddenly a soldier walked by and stopped, looking in the door way. "General Iroh? What-"

"He's alive,' Iroh said more to himself then quickly said, "help me get him back to his quarters."

After they had gotten Zuko back into bed, Iroh covered him and turned to the soldier. "He needs a doctor. Where's the closest place?"

"We are coming up on a small Earth Kingdom island, but I doubt they'll help the Fire Nation."

"Are there any Fire Nation territories nearby?"

"No sir. The nearest one is three days away. We could get to the Earth Kingdom island in two hours."

Iroh sighed and looked at his unconscious nephew. "Make for the Earth kingdom island. He may not survive the three day trip."

The soldier looked at Iroh shocked and the said, "Yes sir," the soldier said as he bowed and left.

Iroh sat next to his nephew and said quietly, "I love you too, Zuko." He then bowed his head and sobbed.


	2. Chapter 2

Aang, Sokka and Katara flew over a small Earth kingdom town on Appa on their way to find a camping site. "What a small town," Katara said as she looked at it over the side of Appa's saddle.

"It looks like the kind of place where everyone knows everybody else's business," Sokka said, "we should camp away from that town."

"Why," Katara asked, looking at Sokka with a raised eyebrow.

"They might not like outsiders and the last thing we need is for them to tell the Fire Nation that we're here," Sokka explained matter-of-factly.

"This place looks nice," Aang said as he landed Appa in a meadow.

"What a beautiful place," Katara said looking around smiling.

Sokka looked at the tall grass surrounding them and shuddered. "We can't set up camp here either," Sokka said, folding his arms and sitting back in Appa's saddle.

"Why not," Aang asked, "it's secluded so no Fire Nation soldiers can find us."

"I'm not worried about the Fire Nation finding us. I'm worried about hungry animals finding us."

"But Sokka, it's a meadow! There's no forest! Where are the hungry animals going to come from," Katara asked, facing her brother. "You're the one who said we shouldn't camp out near that town we past over!"

"I know but there could be ratvipers in the grass. I don't want to be woken up in the middle of the night to kill ratvipers!"

"Or is it the brave warrior is afraid of ratvipers," Katara asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm not," Sokka exclaimed, "it's just that they're ugly and have huge teeth!"

"Sokka, sometimes you can be a real pain," Katara scoffed.

"It's okay. We'll camp somewhere else," Aang said from the top of Appa's head. "I saw a place not far from that town we flew over. There was even a river."

"Sounds good. At least we wont have to walk to get some water," Katara said.

"And Sokka doesn't have to worry about being attacked by ratvipers," Aang added, looking back over his shoulder, smiling.

"That's righ- Hey! Not funny Aang," Sokka shouted.

"I though it was," Katara said laughing.

Aang flicked the reigns and said, "Okay Appa, yip yip!" Appa roared and flapped his tail on the ground and then took off into the sky. They flew a short distance north and then Aang pointed, "Right there."

Sokka and Katara looked down, leaning over Appa's saddle. Below, there was a clearing near the tree line that led into the forest. A river ran at the end of the clearing, separating the town that was not too far away. "It's perfect," Katara exclaimed.

Aang circled Appa around the clearing and then landed the Sky Bison. After they had landed, Sokka and Aang began to unload Appa's saddle. "Aang, can you throw me the water bucket," Katara asked looking up at the young airbender.

"Sure," Aang smiled. He grabbed the bucket out of one of the bags. "Here Katara," Aang called as he airbended the water bucket softly to her.

"Thanks Aang," Katara said as she grabbed the bucket from the mini air vortex in front of her. She turned and walked over to the river. Placing the bucket by the river, Katara bent some water into it. She looked up and saw a bridge a few feet down. She picked up the bucket, and headed back. "Hey guys! There's a bridge over there that leads into that town," Katara said nodding to the left as she walked up to Aang and Sokka. She set the bucket down and said, "Maybe we can get some more supplies there."

"Let's eat first! I'm starving," Sokka exclaimed as he finished setting up the tents.

"Oh, Sokka! You're always starving," Katara snapped, giving her brother an annoyed look.

"Hey! I'm just a simple guy," Sokka said, raising his hands in a surrendering gesture.

"Looks like we have to get supplies anyway. We don't have any food to eat right now," Aang said turning both food sacks upside down.

"Aww man," Sokka whined.

"Well, I guess we'll be going into town after all," Katara said.

"You guys can go," Sokka said as he climbed up into Appa's saddle.

"You're not coming," Aang asked.

"Nope," Sokka said and the exclaimed holding his fishing rod high, "I'm going fishing!"

Katara and Aang exchanged glances and watched Sokka race toward the river, fishing line trailing behind him like a streamer. "Come on, Aang," Katara said as they headed for the bridge.

_Zuko awoke suddenly and sat up with a start. He squinted, the sunlight temporarily blinding him. Putting a hand in front of his face, he waited for his eyes to adjust. After he adjusted to the light, Zuko sat up and looked around. He was in the middle of a forest that was shrouded in a pale mist. "Hello? Anyone there," he called out, "uncle?" He rose to his feet. "Where in the name of Agni am I? The last thing I remember was," Zuko said to himself and then stopped short. His eyes widened in fear as the thought struck him. "Am I dead?"_

"_No, you're not dead."_

_Zuko jumped and looked around. "Who said that?"_

"_I did."_

_Zuko looked around and could not see anyone. Starting to feel frustrated and a bit startled, Zuko shouted, "Show yourself!"_

"_I'm right behind you, silly."_

_Zuko turned around and saw a beautiful spirit crane standing a few feet from him, perched on a fallen log. "That crane wasn't there before," Zuko said to himself. He rubbed his eyes and looked again at the crane. "I must be imagining things."_

"_You're not imagining things," the crane answered._

_Zuko cried out in surprise and stumbled backward. "D-did you just talk," Zuko stuttered, wide-eyed._

"_Yes I did."_

"_Either I'm dreaming or I'm losing my mind," Zuko said to himself, shaking his head._

_The spirit crane cocked her head and said, "You are not dreaming silly, nor are you losing your mind."_

"_I must be! Birds can't talk!"_

"_I am a Spirit Crane. I can talk. Just like the rest of the animals that live here can talk."_

"_Talking animals? Okay, this is not making any sense! Where am I and where's my uncle?"_

"_Your uncle," the crane asked cocking her head in confusion._

"_Yeah, he's about so high," Zuko explained raising his hand to Iroh's height next to him, "he's kinda heavy…. maybe it's all the tea he's been drinking… anyway, he has grey hair and says a lot of philosophical proverbs that don't make any sense at all."_

"_He is not here."_

"_Then where is he?"_

"_He's with you physical body in the real world," the Spirit Crane said, stretching her wings._

"_My physical body? But I'm right here! You said I wasn't dead," Zuko exclaimed frantically._

"_Calm down! You are not dead. You are in the Spirit World."_

Katara and Aang walked around the marketplace of the small Earth kingdom town. As they walked down the main street, Katara felt something strange about the town. "Aang?"

"What is it, Katara," Aang asked looking at her.

"Does this place feel a little strange to you," Katara asked. Aang looked around. He had felt something eerie about the town when they had first crossed the bridge and entered it. "I mean even the people who live here look jumpy."

Aang had noticed it too. There were hardly any people outside their homes. Every curtain in every house covered the windows completely. The people who were out, rushed around. There were more women out then there was men. The shopkeepers even looked around nervously. "Yeah. Maybe they're upset about the Fire Nation," Aang suggested as they walked up to the vegetable stand.

"It ain't the Fire Nation that has this town scared, son. We'd rather be invaded by the Fire Lord himself," the shopkeeper said.

Katara blinked and exchanged with Aang. "Then what is wrong with the town," she asked.

The shopkeeper looked around and then motioned them closer. Dropping his voice to a whisper, he said, "An evil spirit."

"Evil spirit," Aang asked.

"Yessire. An evil spirit. It has been plaguing this town for around two weeks. It has even attacked some of the locals. People around here are awfully jittery and don't much come out anymore. Some of the shopkeepers don't even open up their stores anymore."

"How come you're out here," Katara asked.

"Because, I'm wearing my evil spirit charm, so it don't get me," the shopkeeper replied proudly.

"Do you know why it is attacking the townspeople," Aang asked, "spirits don't usually do that sort of thing."

"No, but the old lady that lives up the street may have the answers you're looking for I recon. She knows more about it then anyone here."

Aang took Katara onto the side and said, "You get the supplies and I'll go see the old lady."

"Is it a good idea that we split up?"

"It's alright young lady," the shopkeeper butt in, "the evil spirit doesn't attack girls. That's why majority of the people out are female."

"I did notice that but how do you know that," Katara asked.

" 'Cause the old lady I told you about, missus Sahra, was the only one to see the spirit and not be touched. All other reports of being attacked were made by men."

"But what about you Aang?"

"I'll be fine. I'm the Avatar. I'm the bridge between their world and this world," Aang said smiling.

Katara smiled at the airbender and said, "Okay, but be careful, Aang."

"I will Katara," Aang said and then headed off.

Katara watched him leave and then picked out some food. She paid for the items and started back toward camp. As she walked down the street she heard a familiar voice. "Will you help?"

"I'm sorry sir, but you'll have to bring him here."

Katara followed the voices to the edge of the building. Dropping the sack of food lightly on the ground, she listened. "But he is too weak to move. His fever is terribly high. Can't you just come and see him?"

"Look sir, I'm sorry. The spirit will be back and I don't want to be out here when it does. There is another island town a day away."

"He doesn't have a day. He needs help now," the familiar voice pleaded.

"I'm sorry but I can't go out there mister. I suggest you get out of town as well before it gets you too. I'm really sorry, but I can't leave."

She heard the door close and a broken hearted voice say, "What am I going to do now."

Katara could have sworn she heard that voice somewhere. She picked up her bag and turned the corner. She gasped and nearly dropped the bag, "General Iroh?" Iroh jumped and looked over at Katara. She then noticed that he was alone. "Where's Zuko? Is he out looking for Aang, so he can capture him," Katara snapped.

Iroh's face grew forlorn at the mention of his nephew's name. He sighed and said in a shaky voice, 'We did not follow you here-"

"Sure you didn't," Katara said irritably. She then noticed that Iroh was on the verge of tears.

"I came here to get help for my nephew. We were going to go to one of the Fire Nation islands, but this one was closer." He bowed his head and Katara saw tears run down his cheeks. "I must go now."

Katara felt a pang of guilt and sadness tug at her heart. '_I have to do something, but what if it's a trap to grab Aang,_' Katara thought to herself. She then recalled the conversation she had overheard. "Wait," she called after him, not realizing she had said it. Iroh looked back at her and she walked up to him. "What's wrong with Zuko?"

"I don't know. He's very sick. He has a high fever and he wont hold anything down. Now I can't even get him to wake up," Iroh explained as tears streamed down his face. He buried his face in his hands as he wept, "I don't know what to do. I don't want to lose him!"

Katara took a tentative step toward Iroh and placed her hand on his shoulder. She had never seen Iroh so hurt and despondent. Seeing him cry brought tears to her eyes. Forcing them back she said, "I might be able to help, Zuko."

Iroh looked up at the waterbender shocked. "You will help my nephew," he asked, his voice hoarse from crying.

Katara smiled and said, "I'll try my best to help him."

"Thank you so much. You are so kind," Iroh said as he wiped his tears.

'_I only hope that I can help him,_' Katara thought. As they headed for the ship, a shadowy figure watched from between the buildings.


	3. Chapter 3

_Zuko sat down, simply shocked. "What do you mean I'm in the Spirit World?"_

"_Your spirit is here but your body is still in the real world."_

"_How did I get here?"_

_The Spirit Crane cocked her head, "It is quite strange for you to be here. Only the Avatar can move in and out of the Spirit World. Unless you were brought here by another spirit."_

_Zuko raised an eyebrow, "I was spirit-napped?"_

_She let out a laugh and said, "No. The spirits don't just spirit-nap people. You must have been brought here for an important purpose. I am not sure of the purpose however."_

"_Are you sure that this isn't a fever-induced hallucination? 'Cause for all I know I can be back in my room, talking to a sock I put on my hand or something."_

_The Spirit Crane giggled and said, "No. You are not hallucinating anything." She then cocked her head and looked behind her._

"_What is it," Zuko asked looking around, suddenly on guard._

"_I am being summoned. I must go. Take care Prince Zuko," the Spirit Crane said and then flapped her elegant white wings. "Stay out of trouble. And what ever you do, do not enter Koh's cave," she said before she jumped up and started to fly off._

"_Who's Koh? Wait," Zuko shouted, jumping to his feet._

_The Spirit Crane stopped and looked back. "Koh? Oh, he's just the face-stealer that lives in a cave not far from here."_

"_Face-stealer," Zuko repeated, eyes wide and eyebrows raised._

"_Don't worry, stay out of his cave and you'll be fine," she answered and then flew off._

"_What kind of crazy place did I end up in," Zuko groaned as he watched the Spirit Crane disappear into the forest. Zuko sighed and looked around the forest. "Looks like I'll have to find my own way out of here." Zuko started off, following a winding dirt path. He looked around the forest as he walked. A flock of birds flew over head and the sounds of crickets filled the dense trees. As he turned the corner, he saw a fallen tree across the path. "Wonderful," he said as he approached the fallen tree. He looked on both sides to see thick thorn bushes. "Looks like I'm climbing over it," Zuko said a hint of annoyance in his voice._

_Just as he had one leg over the trunk, he shivered. He had a strange feeling something was watching him. "Zuko," a voice called out._

"_Who's there," Zuko shouted as he stood on the fallen tree and looked around. Suddenly, a blue figure appeared right in front of him. Zuko let out a startled yelp and fell off the tree, onto his back. Zuko groaned and sat up. Looking up at the figure half dazed he asked, "Who are you?"_

"_My name is Avatar Roku."_

"_Avatar Roku? Didn't you die one hundred years ago?" Roku nodded and Zuko asked, "Do you happen to know why I am here?"_

"_Yes, I summoned you here, Zuko."_

"_Why did you summon me and how do you know my name," Zuko said as he rose to his feet._

"_I need you for an important task. One I can only entrust to you."_

"_And what task would that be?"_

"_I need you to protect Aang here in the Spirit World." _

"_The Avatar," Zuko asked shocked, "you want me to protect the Avatar?"_

"_Yes. You must protect him at all costs."_

"_I've been trying to hunt the Avatar to bring him to my father. Why would you trust me enough to protect him?"_

"_I know that you do make mistakes but you end up doing the right thing in the end."_

"_Why can't you protect him? You're an Avatar."_

"_I cannot protect Aang in the Spirit World. Bending of any sorts will not work here," Roku explained, "but you do not need bending to protect Aang."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You are skilled with Dual Dao swords. Please Zuko. Aang needs your help. If you do not protect him, there will be no Avatar. The fate of the world will crumble."_

_Zuko thought a moment and sighed, "Even if I agree, I don't have my Dao swords with me." Roku smiled and pulled the Dao swords' sheath from behind his back. Zuko blinked and said, "I'm not even going to ask you where those came from."_

"_Will you help Aang?" Zuko nodded and Roku sighed relieved. "Thank you," Roku said as he extended the sheath to Zuko._

"_Where will I find the Ava- I mean Aang," Zuko asked as he grabbed the sheath and slung the strap over his shoulder. _

"_It wont be long now. Wait for him. And remember, Zuko, whatever happens you must protect Aang at all costs," Roku said and then disappeared._

_Zuko sat down on a nearby stump and said, "So I guess I'll just wait here then." A badgerfrog jumped out of the thorn bush and croaked at him. Zuko put his head in his hands and let out half-hearted sigh._

Aang walked down the street and headed for the house on the end. He looked at the houses as he past them. Some people peeked through their curtains but quickly moved away, their curtains swaying. Aang reached the house and mounted the steps. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door. "Just a minute," a voice called from behind the door. The door opened and an elderly lady stood in the frame. "Can I help you young man?"

"Hi, are you missus Sahra," Aang asked.

"Yes I am. What do you need?"

"My name's Aang. I wanted to know if I can talk to you about the evil spirit that is causing trouble in town."

"You're the Avatar," Sahra exclaimed as she recognized Aang's airbending tattoos. Aang smiled and nodded. "Do come in. The Avatar is always welcome here," Sahra said as she motioned him inside.

"Thank you," Aang said as he entered and closed the door behind him.

"I just made some fresh tea and biscuits. We can talk in the kitchen," Sahra said as she led the way down the hallway.

After serving the tea and biscuits with Aang's help, they both sat down at the table. Aang took a bite out of one of the biscuits and exclaimed, "These are the best biscuits I've ever had! These are better than what the monks made!"

"It's an old family recipe," Sahra said smiling as Aang wolfed down another biscuit. She then asked, "Now, why do you wish to know about the evil spirit?"

"When my friend and I got into town, we noticed the townspeople hiding. When we asked the shopkeeper down the street what was wrong, he told us about the evil spirit. He said to talk to you because you know more about it then everyone else in town and that you had seen it," Aang explained.

"Yes, I have seen him. He goes by the name of Cranu. He was once a human who was possessed by demons. He caused havoc in the town. First he started to destroy shops and then he started to attack the townspeople. Nobody could stop him, even though everyone had tried. One evening, however, one of the men of the town was out walking. Cranu attacked him and the man drew his sword in defense. Cranu jumped into the blade before he even realized what had happened. After Cranu died that evening, his spirit, plagued by evil, started taking revenge on the men of the town."

"What does Cranu look like?"

"The day I saw him, he came from nowhere. I was walking down main street, when he appeared. He looked like a shadow standing directly in front of me. Cranu had the shape of a man, but he was all black, cloaked in shadow. He moved quickly and in the blink of an eye he was gone," Sahra explained and then asked, "Why are you interested in Cranu?"

"Well, I'm the Avatar. Maybe I can stop Cranu from attacking this town."

Sahra's eyes grew wide and she said, "No! It's too dangerous!"

"The spirits are supposed to live in harmony with this world. It is my job as the Avatar to keep balance."

Katara and Iroh entered the Fire Navy ship. She followed Iroh down the corridor and turned the corner. They walked down another and stopped midway. Iroh stepped in front of the door and said, "This is it." He opened it and they both stepped inside.

Li, who was sitting by Zuko's bedside, jumped to his feet. "General Iroh! Have you brought the doctor?"

Iroh shook his head sadly and asked, "Any change?"

"No, but he was mumbling in his sleep. I couldn't make it out. All I could understand was something about a crane."

"He hasn't woken up at all?"

Li looked down at his feet and said, "I'm sorry sir." He then started to leave.

"Thank you for looking after him while I was gone," Iroh said. Li just nodded and then left.

Katara walked cautiously up to Zuko's bedside, half expecting him to jump up and firebend at her. She stopped at the side of his bed and looked down at him. He was sweat-soaked and his breathing was laboured and shallow. She then realized how vulnerable he looked, and it sent a chill down her spine. It stunned her how the always strong-willed Zuko could be taken down by such an illness. '_What if I can't save him,_' Katara thought as she looked at banished prince in his fevered sleep, '_What if he-_' She pushed the thought out of her mind and placed her hand to his forehead. Quickly pulling it away she asked in a concerned voice, "His fever is way too high! How long has he been like this?"

"For three hours. I tried everything to get it to go down." Katara pulled the blankets down to his waist and bent water out of her pouch. The water covered his torso and glowed bright blue. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to bring his fever down by lowering his body temperature," Katara explained as she concentrated.

"You're a healer," Iroh asked shocked and amazed.

"Yeah. I discovered that I had healing abilities when Aang accidentally burnt my hands," Katara explained. She then bent the water back into her pouch and felt his forehead again. "He still has a slight fever but I got it down to a safer level. How long has he been sick like this?"

"I don't know. He was practicing his basics this morning. I should have known something was wrong when he wasn't agile enough to dodge the second wave of fire. He told me that he got up to fast and left. Li, the soldier, found him unconscious on the floor. It is like it happened all of a sudden."

"I've never seen a sickness that happens so fast. He would have to have been sick for at least a day to get this bad."

"He was just fine yesterday. He did his training and had a few anger problems with the crew."

"That sounds like Zuko alright," Katara said.

"He even joined me for tea and a game of Pai Sho," Iroh said. Zuko then suddenly groaned. "Zuko?"

"Who are you," Zuko slurred in his unnatural slumber.

"Zuko," Iroh called, gently shaking his nephew's shoulder.

When Zuko didn't stir, Katara raised an eyebrow, "Is he sleep talking?"

"Protect him," Zuko murmured. Katara and Iroh looked at each other in confusion. Zuko shifted and mumbled. Katara bent down and tried to understand what he was saying. The only word she could make out was…

Katara's eyes widened, "Roku? We need to find Aang! I think Zuko is in the Spirit World!"

Sokka walked down the main street looking around. "Hey you! You should get inside before Cranu gets you," the shopkeeper called form his stand.

"Cranu? Who's that? It sounds like some kind of seafood," Sokka said, looking at the shopkeeper with raised eyebrows.

"He's no seafood, son. He's an evil spirit that has been terrorizing this town," the shopkeeper explained. He then looked at Sokka closely and asked, "Hey, are you related to a girl that came by here? Dressed in blue, chocolate brown hair. Had the Avatar with her?"

"Yeah, she's my sister. I actually came looking for them. Do you know where they are," Sokka asked walking up to the shopkeeper.

"They split up not too long ago. The Avatar went to see old missus Sahra who lives up there. Your sister headed for the docks with an old man."

"An old man," Sokka repeated, "do you know who he was?"

"No sir. Never saw him here before. He was wearin' Fire Nation armour. He was short, kinda heavy with a grey hair and beard."

"General Iroh," Sokka said angrily, "where are the docks?"

"Down there," the shopkeeper pointed to a side street that led to the docks, "at the end of the street, you'll find the pier."

"Thanks," Sokka said as he ran off down the street.

"Be careful! It's best if you get indoors as soon as possible," the shopkeeper shouted after him. Watching Sokka disappear, the shopkeeper shook his head. "Hope that kid gets where he's goin' safe." He then turned and screamed at the sight of Cranu standing in front of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Sokka ran out onto the docks and saw Katara running in his direction. "Katara," Sokka exclaimed, drawing his boomerang, "you escaped! Let's get out of here and find Aang before the angry jerk does!"

"Sokka, I didn't escape," Katara said joining her brother.

"They let you go," Sokka asked surprised and confused.

"No, I went there on my own free will."

"You went with General Iroh onto _their_ Fire Navy ship," Sokka exclaimed.

"I went with him to help Zuko," Katara said growing impatient.

"_Help Zuko_," Sokka shouted, jaw dropping, "you helped the guy who keeps chasing us!"

"He's very sick, Sokka! I wasn't about to not help just because he's the enemy," Katara snapped. Sokka looked at her shocked at her sudden outburst, defending Zuko no less. Her voice then dropped and she looked at the ground. "I don't know if I can heal him, Sokka." She then looked up and met Sokka's gaze. "I need you to find Aang. He should be-"

"I know where he is. Why do you need Aang? Is this a trap?"

"No Sokka, it's not a trap! I think that Zuko's stuck in the Spirit World!"

Sokka sighed and asked, "What about you?"

"I've got to try to help him. His uncle is so upset. If Zuko-" Katara started and then trailed off. She found herself unable to say it. "He needs someone with him."

"Okay, I'll get Aang. Be careful, Katara," Sokka said.

"You too," Katara said as she hugged her brother and headed back to the Fire Navy ship. Sokka watched his sister disappear into the ship, then turned and ran back toward town.

* * *

"You mustn't go. It's too dangerous," Sahra said as she followed Aang toward the door.

"I can't just let the people who need me down," Aang said, "I've done that once already."

"You don't understand, Cranu is evil. The only way you can stop him is in the Spirit World," Sahra said and then asked, "how can you stop him if you cannot fight him in the Spirit World?"

Aang stopped, turned around and asked, "How do you know the only way to defeat him is in the Spirit World? What are you not telling me about Cranu?"

Sahra looked down, sighed and then looked back up at Aang. "Cranu has only one purpose… to kill the Avatar."

Aang's face paled and he asked, "Why is he after me?"

The demon that possessed Cranu was conjured up by a Fire Nation Sage. He was then sent out to assassinate you. But when he was taken over, he was too busy attacking the town to go after you. After he was killed, the demon lived on. The only way to stop Cranu is by destroying him in the Spirit World, and there the Avatar is defenseless," Sahra explained.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I thought that you would not come here. Since you did, I figured I could try to keep you protected until you left. Now do you understand why you cannot go out there?"

"All these people are suffering because of me," Aang said quietly. He turned back to the door and said, "I will stop Cranu." Before Sahra could stop Aang, he opened the door and ran out.

"Aang! Come back," Sahra called from the doorway.

Aang twirled his staff, and his glider popped open. He then took off into the air. He flew out of the town and back to their camping site. Twirling his glider closed, Aang sat down by the river and began to meditate.

_

* * *

_

_Aang opened his eyes to find himself in the Spirit World. He stood up and looked around. He was in the middle of a dense forest. "Roku! I need your help," Aang called out. He then heard what sounded like snoring coming from around the bend. Aang followed the sound and stopped in his tracks. "Zuko," Aang gasped as he saw the firebender sitting on a stump sleeping._

_Zuko jumped at the sound of his name and fell off the stump. He shook his head and then looked up. "Oh, it's you."_

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_If you're thinking I came here to capture you, and drag you to my father, you're mistaken," Zuko said calmly as he got to his feet._

"_Then how did you get here, and why are you here," Aang asked, still keeping a safe distance._

"_I was brought here by Roku, to protect you here in the Spirit World," Zuko explained._

"_Roku brought you," Aang repeated in disbelief._

"_I know what you're thinking… and I'm not lying. There are many other things I'd rather be doing right now then being stuck in this place. I'd even play the stupid Tsungi horn!"_

_Aang thought a moment then said, "You must be here to help me stop the evil spirit."_

"_Evil spirit," Zuko asked raising an eyebrow, "what evil spirit?"_

"_His name is Cranu and he's attacking the town," Aang said._

"_What town? Why am I the only one confused around here," Zuko complained, sitting back on the stump in disgust._

"_Why are you confused?"_

"_All remember being sick and passing out. I woke up here and this crane started talking to me. Then Roku shows up and tells me I have to protect you."_

"_Protect me?"_

_Zuko looked up at the Avatar and said, "Yeah, he said to protect you, because bending doesn't work here. So I accepted and he told me to wait here."_

"_You agreed to protect me? You usually-"_

"_I know," Zuko said, "but I told Roku I'd help." Seeing Aang was still on edge, Zuko sighed, "Don't worry, I'm not going to run around chasing you."_

"_Have you seen any spirits besides Roku?"_

"_Just a crane, but besides that, none, why?"_

"_We have to be on the look out for Cranu. Now that I'm in the Spirit World he should be here too," Aang said as he walked over to Zuko._

"_This is a big place, how are we going to find him?"_

"_You don't have to find him… I'm right here," a dark, disembodied voice echoed coldly through the trees._

_Zuko jumped to his feet and drew his Dao swords while Aang stood next to him. "Where is he. I don't see him," Zuko whispered as he looked around the forest. Evil laughter filled the forest. The forest grew eerily quiet. A mist began to swirl around their feet and the air got colder. _

"_He would blend in with the shadows," Aang whispered back, keeping an eye out, "he can be anywhere."_

"_How do we fight something we can't see," Zuko said as he looked around, staying close to Aang._

"_You don't," the voice said from behind. _

_Zuko spun, and was hit full force by a black shadowy figure. He flew into a nearby tree and slid down it. "Zuko!"_

_Zuko shook his head and then rose to his feet again, raising his swords in a defensive stance. "Where is he?"_

"_I don't know," Aang said as he looked around._

"_Show yourself," Zuko shouted and then taunted, "or are you afraid."_

"_It is you who should be afraid." Suddenly, the black, shadowy figure jumped down out one of the trees. He stood before them and said, "I am Cranu. No mere mortals can defeat me. Not even the Avatar."_

"_Can't we resolve this with out a fight," Aang asked, as Zuko joined his side._

"_A fight? There isn't much of a fight now is there," Cranu said, "I can blend in with the shadows. Like your friend here said, you can't fight something you can't see."_

"_You know for an evil spirit, you sure are a coward," Zuko said._

"_What? I am no coward! How dare you," Cranu snapped._

"_You are a coward. You hide in the shadows instead of fighting fair. "_

_"I mearly use the shadows to my advantage. A true warrior would do that."_

_"No, a true warrior would have the courage to face their enemy without hiding and striking from the shadows," Zuko said._

_"A true warrior, huh? Well, I have a question for you then._ _How big of a risk are you willing to take, let's see, Zuko is it," Cranu asked. _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_It's quite simple… are you willing to die for the Avatar?"_


	5. Chapter 5

Katara walked down the Fire Nation ship corridor. Li turned the corner and stopped her. "You're still here? General Iroh said you had left."

"I wanted to stay and help," Katara explained.

"Oh," Li said then looked down, "look I know you maybe can't say but, how bad is he?"

"He's in pretty bad shape," Katara admitted.

"Do you think he'll survive? I need to know for Iroh's sake. If Zuko dies, it'll be like him loosing his son again."

"Iroh had a son," Katara asked astonished.

"Yeah, he died during the siege at Ba Sing Se. I was with him when it happened. I don't want to see him go through it again."

Katara looked at Li and said, "I really don't know if he'll make it. I will try my best to help him as much as possible."

"Thank you," Li said and then added, "it think it would be best not tell Iroh unless there is no chance at all. It's bad enough he wont leave and get some sleep."

"Okay," Katara said and then Li walked off. She continued down the hallway until she reached Zuko's door. She opened the door and saw Iroh still sitting by his nephew's side. He looked up when he heard the door.

"I thought you had left to find the Avatar."

I sent my brother. I wanted to stay and help," Katara said as she closed the door and joined Iroh.

"I think he is getting better," Iroh said, "he hasn't stirred much and his breathing is better."

Katara looked down at Iroh and saw how tired he looked. His eyes were red from crying and had bags under them. "You look tired. Why don't you go lie down. I'll look after Zuko."

"I am a little tired," Iroh admitted and then looked up at Katara, "you sure it would be okay with you."

"No problem. Get some sleep," Katara said. Iroh got up and gently put a hand on Zuko's shoulder. He then turned to Katara, thanked her again and then left. Katara sat down where Iroh had previously been sitting. "Zuko, I know you probably can't hear me right now, but you have to fight this. Your uncle needs you," Katara said quietly, "please wake up."

* * *

Sokka ran up to Sahra's house and knocked on the door. He waited and then the door opened. "Can I help you?"

"Is Aang here?"

"He left not too long ago. I tried to stop him but he would not listen," Sahra said rapidly, with a distraught look on her face.

"What are you talking about," Sokka asked raising his eyebrows, "calm down and tell me what happened."

"The Avatar left. I told him to stay here where he would be safe."

"Safe? From what?"

"From Cranu, the evil spirit. If Aang has crossed over into the Spirit World he is in grave danger," Sahra explained, concern in her voice.

"I have to find him," Sokka said, turning to leave.

"You mustn't go! You must stay inside. Night is approaching," Sahra said, "that is when Cranu can move around without being noticed. He will kill you if he gets you."

Sokka paled, "Kill me?" Sahra solemnly nodded her head. "But I have to get Aang and my sister."

"Your sister will be fine. Cranu will not attack her. You must get inside."

"What about Aang?"

Sahra looked at Sokka with an expression of desolation and said, "If Aang has crossed over, there is nothing you can do to save him now."

* * *

"_So, are you willing to give your life for the Avatar? I know that your uncle will be heartbroken. He cares so much for you and if you die it will tear him apart. Do you really want to cause your uncle so much pain and grief?"_

_Zuko's eyes widened and he then demanded, "How do you know my uncle? Where is he?"_

"_Don't worry, I didn't kill him or take him hostage if that's what you're thinking. I found the old man amusing. Trying so desperately to find someone who could help you. The idiot was even crying. It was quite pathetic really," Cranu said. He then saw Zuko's eyes watering and smiled sinisterly. "You miss your uncle, don't you? I know he misses you. So I'll tell you what. Since I am feeling very generous right now, I'll make you a deal. Give me the Avatar and I will return you to the real world alive. You and your uncle will be reunited and live happily ever after. If you refuse, you will die. Are you afraid to die? Leaving your uncle all alone in the world? You don't want to do that now do you? What do you say?"_

_Zuko lowered his swords and looked at Aang who stood beside him. Aang was staring at Cranu and then looked up at him. For the first time in his life, Zuko had never seen the Avatar so scared and defenseless. Even when they were fighting, he had never seen the Avatar like this. _

_Zuko thought about his uncle. His uncle who would do anything for him. His uncle who loved him more than his own father. 'Could I do that to Uncle,' Zuko thought. He loved him so much and it would pain him to leave him alone in the world. Suddenly, Roku's words ran through his head, 'Protect the Avatar at all costs.'_

"_Well, what's your answer," Cranu asked, "I haven't got all day you know."_

_Zuko closed his eyes and said quietly to himself, "I'm so sorry uncle." He then opened them and glared at Cranu. "I made a promise to protect Aang at all costs," Zuko said as he raised his swords into a defensive stance, "and I don't go back on my word."_

"_You are foolish! I will kill you and then the Avatar," Cranu shouted, venom in his voice, "you have one more chance!"_

"_Zuko, I think I know how we can defeat Cranu," Aang said quietly._

"_How?"_

"_Koh's cave."_

"_Koh's cave? How will that defeat him?"_

"_He's the face-stealer. If we push him inside the cave, Koh will steal his face," Aang explained in a low whisper._

"_Where is his cave?"_

"_Through the woods, not far from here," Aang said._

"_When I say, run for it," Zuko whispered. He then said out loud in a threatening voice, "If you want the Avatar, you'll have to get through me first!"_

"_You are going to wish you never said that," Cranu hissed as he stalked menacingly toward them._

_Zuko lowered his left sword and raised the right. "Now Aang," he shouted as he hurled the sword at Cranu. Aang turned to the left and started to run followed by Zuko, sheathing his remaining sword. Cranu dodged the sword as it flew past him mere inches from his chest. He looked at the Dao sword as it stuck in the tree behind him and then back to see them running off. _

"_You can't run for ever," Cranu roared as he started to give chase. _

_Aang ran through the trees and occasionally looked behind him to make sure Zuko was still there. "How far is it," Zuko said from behind as they jumped over roots and fallen tree limbs._

"_Not much farther," Aang said as they neared the end of the forest. Breaking through the tree line, ahead of them was a huge tree with a wide opening in it. "There it is!" They sprinted for the tree._

_Zuko heard something from the right and saw Cranu charging for Aang. 'He used a short cut,' Zuko thought angrily to himself. He pushed himself faster, and threw himself into Cranu before he could grab Aang. They flew to the side and rolled across the ground._

_Aang stopped in his tracks and turned around, "Zuko!"_

"_Keep going! Run," Zuko shouted as he got to his feet. Cranu jumped up and ran after Aang again. Zuko tackled him from behind and tried to hold him down. _

_Aang reached the tree and turned around. Cranu rolled and managed to throw Zuko off of him. He got up and ran at Aang again. Aang stood at the entrance of Koh's cave, and watched wide eyed as Cranu charged at him._

_Zuko got to his feet and ran after Cranu. He then saw that Cranu was drawing a knife as he ran at Aang. 'He's going to kill him,' Zuko's mind screamed. Just as Cranu was a few feet from Aang, Zuko shouted, "Aang! Get out of the way!"_

_Aang jumped out of the way as Cranu reached him. Cranu stopped at the cave entrance, and faced Aang. "Prepare to join all the past Avatars," Cranu growled as he took a step toward Aang. Aang then saw the knife, gleaming in the pale, misty sunlight. _

_Cranu then raised the knife, ready to strike. "Cranu!" _

_Cranu stopped and turned to only be hit by Zuko with a full force tackle. They fell into the cave and rolled down the incline. "Zuko," Aang cried as he looked down into the cave._

_Inside the cave, Zuko rose to his feet and saw Cranu lying a few feet from him. He then became aware of the excruciating pain in his side. Looking down, he saw that Cranu had stabbed him as he tackled him. Zuko pulled out the knife and gasped in pain. "Zuko! Are you alright," Aang called as he walked down the incline._

"_I'm fine," he lied. "Get out of the Spirit World!" _

_Aang reached the bottom and then stopped short. "You're hurt!"_

"_I'll be fine. You have to get out before Cranu wakes up."_

"_What about you? I can't just leave you here!"_

"_If you don't get out of here, I'll attack you myself," Zuko said as he put his hand on the stalk on the Dao sword._

_Aang looked sadly at Zuko and said, "Thank you, Zuko."_

"_Just go."_

_Aang bowed his head and then ran out of the cave. Holding his side, Zuko turned to see Cranu get up. Zuko drew his remaining Dao sword. "Don't you dare follow the Avatar," Zuko threatened._

_Cranu noticed that Zuko was shaking and blood was gushing out of the wound. He let out a laugh and said, "You expect to defeat me like that. You can barely stand."_

"_A promise is a promise. I won't let Aang down."_

_Cranu chuckled and said, "You did let him down. You can't bend, so how are you going to stop bleeding? You're dying this very minute. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an Avatar to kill."_

_Zuko looked down at his wound and then back at Cranu. He knew Cranu was right. He knew that his wound, even if cauterized, was fatal. Cranu started toward the exit and he moved in his way. "I'm not letting you through."_

"_Don't make me laugh," Cranu said, he then kicked Zuko's sword out of his hand and punched him in his side. Zuko let out a cry of pain as he doubled over. Cranu then pushed him down to the ground. "Not so tough are we?"_

_Suddenly, something moved, catching Cranu and Zuko's attention. "What are you doing here?" Zuko could barely make out the shape of a giant centipede-looking creature. "Do you know who I am," the creature asked Cranu._

"_Does it look like I care," Cranu said, facing the creature._

"_You don't care, huh? I am Koh, the face stealer."_

"_You look more like a worm with a split-personality disorder," Cranu snapped, and then laughed at his own joke. Zuko's vision grew black as the sounds of Cranu's muffled screams grew farther away. Blackness then consumed him._

* * *

Iroh yawned and sat up. He then noticed that Li and Katara were standing in his room. "What is it? Is it Zuko? Is he better," Iroh asked, rising to his feet.

Li looked down and Katara took a step toward Iroh. Tears welled up in her eyes as she said in a shaky voice, "Zuko is.. dead."

Iroh stared at them like a deer in headlights. His knees buckled and Katara caught him before he hit the floor. "W-what? H-he's dead," Iroh repeated in disbelief. Suddenly the words hit Iroh like a train. "He can't be dead! I want to see him!" Katara looked over at Li as Iroh ran out of the room. She then ran after him, as he ran to Zuko's room. Katara entered the room. She found Iroh sitting, cradling his limp nephew in his arms. "What happened," Iroh asked, tears running from his eyes.

"I don't know. He was fine and then his temperature suddenly spiked. He grabbed his side and looked like he was in pain. I tried my best to heal him but, as I tried he-" Katara bowed her head, tears falling from her own eyes.

Iroh held Zuko close to him and rocked him, as he began to cry hysterically. "Please Agni, don't take another son from me! One was enough! Please don't take Zuko away from me," Iroh sobbed.

* * *

_After Koh had stolen Cranu's face, he looked over at Zuko, who was lying a few feet away. "Don't touch him."_

_Koh looked up to see the Spirit Crane standing at the entrance of his cave. "Why not? He's in my cave."_

_The Spirit Crane walked into the cave and stood over Zuko. "Please Koh, let him go."_

_Koh sighed and said, "Fine, he can go. Besides, I've got a new face!"_

_The Spirit Crane rolled her eyes and flapped her wings. She grabbed Zuko with her feet and flew out of the cave. She flew a short distance and then landed. "Is he alright," Aang asked, getting up from where he was sitting._

_She shook her head and said, "He is almost dead." She then thought a moment and then said, "You may be able to save him."_

"_Me?"_

"_Yes, there is a way. Grab my wing," she said extending one of her wings._

"_What do I do?"_

"_Place your hand on the wound and grab my wing. In my past life I was a waterbender. If I tap into your Avatar state, I may be able to heal him through you," the Spirit Crane explained, "we haven't much time."_

_Aang nodded and did as he was told. Closing his eyes, he concentrated. The Spirit Crane then tapped into his Avatar state, making all three of them glow white. After a few moments, Aang opened his eyes and saw that Zuko's wound was completely healed. "It worked!"_

"_I only hope we healed him in time."_

* * *

Zuko felt himself being gently rocked. He heard a voice, his uncle? Was his uncle crying? Opening his eyes, he looked up to see Iroh. He was holding him in his arms, with his eyes closed, tears running freely from them. Finding his voice, he croaked, "Uncle? Are you crying?"

Iroh, and Katara jumped at the sound of Zuko's voice. Iroh's eyes shot open and he looked down at his nephew. "Zuko," Iroh exclaimed, a smile exploding on his face. He hugged his nephew and whispered, "I thought I lost you. I was so afraid. I wanted to tell you how much I love you."

"I love you too, uncle," Zuko said as he hugged him back.

"Aww, Zuko really is a big teddy bear inside," Katara said.

Zuko looked over at Katara and sat up. "Where's the Avatar?"

"You're kidding right? You die, come back to life and then want to know where Aang is," Katara exclaimed flabbergasted.

"I don't want to catch him. I want to know if he's okay," Zuko said.

Iroh got up and looked at his nephew in confusion. "Why do you want to know if the Avatar is okay?"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Iroh said.

Katara's jaw dropped as she saw Aang and Sokka walk inside. "You are okay! We thought we didn't heal you in time," Aang smiled as he saw Zuko.

"Cranu is gone. Koh got him."

"What's going on," Katara and Iroh asked in unison.

"I don't even know what's going on. Aang shows up and tells me we have to make sure that the angry jerk is alive," Sokka said. He then noticed Zuko raise an eyebrow and said, "No offense."

"It's a long story," Aang said, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah," Zuko said.

"Well, this is a story I'd like to hear," Katara said folding her arms.

"Why don't you tell your story! I'll make some tea," Iroh exclaimed.

"Ugh," Zuko grumbled, "more tea?"

"Why not? After all, it's good for you."

**Well, that concludes my first fanfic ever uploaded (and first fanfic I've ever completed). I hope you all enjoyed it. Any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, so I can make my stories better.**


End file.
